Now Playing:Don't Matter
by iluvcarby101
Summary: songfic to Don't Matter by Akon..my first Twilight fic! R&R! 1st PART IS NOW UP! SRY FOR THE WAIT!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

Ok, so i wanted to write a Twilight fanfic..i just read it about 3 days ago and it is my new fav book!!!! and ive been meaning to write a songfic for phantom stallion/heartland, but idk, im just messed up. I was just listening to a song and it just yelled WRITE A FANFIC!!! so i think i will

Don't Matter by Akon. Ill have it up in a couple days

(it will b my first Twilight fanfic, so watch out)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't currently, and i won't in the future, EVER own Twilight, NEW Moon ect. Stephenie Meyer will, which is ok by me because i an't do half has good has her._

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sry!!!!!! i told you this would be up, like, 2 weeks ago. But my computer crashed and deleted the story, which mad me EXTREMLY MAD!!!!!!!! and then when it was actually fixed, i went on Vacation to Bristol, Tennessee for the NASCAR race (go dale jr!!!!!!!!) ok im done with excuses. THis isn't has good has the origonal fyi.**

PART 1

Bella stepped out of the silver Volvo, for once by herself. Since they were at school, he couldn't use his vampire speed. HA. She knew it was childish, but she just loved beating him at something. He was good at EVERYTHING! Edward just shook his head and took her hand in hi icy cold one, tugging her towards the school.

Jessica and Mike were talking together. Jessica waved at them, but there was still a faint hint of jealousy in her eyes. Mike, has usual, glared at Edward. He HAD a girlfriend, but he still wanted Bella. He couldn't stand seeing them together. But Bella knew they would never say anything about it... they were her friends, and they would still talk to her. And if they did, it wouldn't matter...it was her life, and she wanted Edward.

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe

Edward gave her hand a squeeze, making her get all emotional. Ever since he left her, there was always that feeling in the back of her mind that he would leave her again. It seemed like everyone was happy at first when he left her...until they saw how much she actually loved him.

Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

Walking to school, holding Bella's hand, he couldn't figure out why he thought it was a good idea to leave Bella. Every time they were together now, when they wern't tlaking, he remembered when they first started dating. But now, under Mike and Jessica's jealous glares, he now remembered what everyone else thought when they started dating.

_(Jessica)How did she, ordinary, boring Bella, get him? he's too good for her. He can't possibly be happy with her for long..._

Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever

Remebering what everyone thought made Edward mad. He released his hand from Bella's and wrapped his arm around her waist. No one was going to take her away from him.

He rembered when, for their one year anniversary, he took her out to Port Angeles to that little Italian restraunt that they had had their first 'date' at.

_Damn, she's hot..._

_How is **she** with **him**? She's so...**Boring**! I can change his mind..._

I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us gon' get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me

Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries

That caused Edward to remember when Bella first go tthe hint that he was a vampire; her little outing to the beach. Jacob Black had told her... Edward had seen Bella try to lie, or act, and she wasen't very good at it. She had managed to convinse Jake that she had been flirting with him. Jealousy flared up inside him, even now. Bella had thought it was a lie after thinking about it, but her curisoity got the better of her, and she became suspicious. But she had found out. He had constantly kept things from her, which wasen't hard considering he could read almost everyone's mind. But, after the whole Italy thing, her had been truthful, and constantly apologizing to her for anything he had lied about. Bella was getting annoyed, but he wanted her to trust him, so, so bad. He wanted her to be happy.

Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied

**ok, i'm stopping there because1) i dont have time 2) this is a REALLY long song and 3) this is not how i wanted it to be... if only my STUPID COMPUTER didn't decide to delete the other one. Let me no what i can improve on on the last part of the song.**

**REVIEW!!!! FLames are welcomed, but constructive critisism is REALLY welcome. and of course, reiviews telling me how great i am r even better(hint hint hint) and i do accept anonymus(sp?) review!**

**FYI: i making a new story after im done with this one... its not a song fic either.**


End file.
